


Stupid

by Bolontiku



Series: Stupid [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Natasha - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Soft dumb Bucky should say how he feels.
Series: Stupid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575745
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20





	1. Stupid Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble

Bucky nearly froze the moment your head softly landed on his shoulder. It took all of two blinks for his heart to melt once he realized you had indeed fallen asleep, breath evening out softly.

He had noticed your head bobbing a few.minutes ago, the file in your hands lowering, you adjusting and bringing it up quickly, shifting, head bobbing. He had grunted when you had shifted too close, head bobbing, you stifled a yawn, the file lowering again…

How could you fall asleep next to him? Strike that, how could you fall asleep on that arm? He swallowed listening to you breathing, his lips turning up in the corners as he relaxed, head falling back for a moment.

Since day one you had been more than comfortable with him, following behind him on missions. Following behind in the gym, at first it had been irritating and when he had gone for his runs he had left you behind without thought. Still, you showed up at breakfast, quiet yet determined.

He tipped his head, looking down at your sleeping face. A year and five months. It had taken you this long, he had been grouchy, pushing you away softly, leaving you with Nat and Clint, bribing Sam to distract you, convincing Steve to change missions.

Your hand fell from his forearm down and he instinctively caught it before it could slip any further, fingers wrapping around yours. Deep blues eyes staring at the contrast of your tanned flesh against his metal.

He frowned, you had scars running across your wrist, two running up the length of your arm. Both arms matched with ugly scars, a testament you didn't need to voice. He knew. He had demanded to know. Being the asshole he was, it had changed the way he looked at you.

Bucky took a deep breath, leaning in, lips meeting lips softly, briefly, you were more than he would ever be. More than he could ever deserve. "Stupid girl."

You hummed, fingers curling around his, a smile forming in your sleep as you burrowed closer.

Bucky narrowed his eyes- and shoved you.

"Whhhhhaaaaaaa-?!"

"Why do I have to do all the work?! WAKE UP! If your gonna be going out on dates all night with god knows who-"

"It was only Scott, we went for chinese!" You mewled rubbing your eyes and pausing, "huaaahhh?!" The questioning noise left you as you extended your arm in front of you and Bucky knew he was done for. "Whats this?!" You demanded looking at him then back at your joined hands.

"Stop dreaming I'm Scott and let go of me already! You must be so embarrassed! Bet you even had a wet dream...." He rushed out.

You felt your face heat up, dropping his hand and then pouncing on him. "Why ArE yOu SO MEAN TO ME?!"

Bucky snickered, dropping down under you, "you think that hurts! It doesn't- ouch!"

Sam and Nat frowned, "that fucker."

Sam nodded, "he needs to lock it down before Lang really does steal her away."

"Steal who away?" Steve asked coming to a stop and smiling as he saw Bucky fall from the couch onto the floor you slapping his arms which he held above him, laughter resounding through the room.

"Y/N."

"Huh? But they're just friends."

Nat sighed, "and here I thought he had gotten past the whole 'still from the forties thing'."

"No hope at all," Sam sighed shaking his head as the two walked away.

Steve frowned, looking once more at the two before running after Nat and Sam.


	2. Stupid Girl, Idiot Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of selfharm, implied suicide (SUPER brief but still there)

“HuuwWaaAAahhhuuUuhh!”

It was the sound that made you pause before flinching as his body slammed into yours giving you milliseconds to adjust and wrap yourself around his body, while summoning a shield of earth in front of you as your bodies hit the ground and you went skidding harshly to a stop.

The pitter patter of gunshots muted as you scrambled towards him, a zing making you leap at his unmoving ass and wrapping yourself around him again, fear engulfing you as you screamed pitching you into darkness.

Fear.

Training.

It all warred to over take you, but the small groan caught your attention and you scrambled to push down the terror that begged you to give in.

Breathe.

The memory of cursing as Bucky pushed you to run, ’_breath stupid_!’ He’d crack up running easily beside you before reaching out quickly and smacking the back of your head and you inhaled through your nose, exhaling slowly.

’_Mad? Then catch me!_’ He cackled running backwards without breaking eye contact as you sprinted tearing after him in anger.

’_Now, open your eyes stupid_,’ his voice said in your head. He fucking would.

The darkness made you squeak, then you realized, you had created this darkness. A dome of rock shielded you from the ongoing attacks of enemy.

“Bucky?” You reached around, his tack gear was rough under your hands and you fell back as you realized those were his fucking legs- ohmygawdyouhadjustgropedhim!!!!

“Shit, fuck, god! Get up you fucking idiot!!” You growled kicking him. He didn’t move, you took in a breath, “Bucky?” No response, “bucky?” your voice came out quieter. You reached out, crawling over to him blindly.

You struggled, using the ground to lift him and finally you managed to get him on his back, head in your lap and you huffed a laugh out as you heard a soft breath. “Asshole.”

Reaching above your your hand grazed the dome. You knew enhanced people, freaks, cursed ones, others like you knew how to use their powers. But you had never learned, struggling to keep your powers a secret, the town you had called home having odd earthquakes, ground shifting changing. Knowing if your dad found out- he hated the freaks, damned to hell for what they were born with.

It had stopped briefly, for a few minutes. After years of self hatred and hatred from your father. You had made it stop. There had been no choice.

Now, here you knew no one. Brought to live with a new team. Xavier had promised you would continue to grow, to learn, to adapt. It had been easier, you had slowly started to get comfortable at the mansion and when he offered to move you you had accepted. Logan had ruffled your hair, ’_ever need anything-_’ he growled making you smile as he looked away.

So, the big scary guy at the Avengers Compound? Yes, he was comfortable. You knew men like him, all your life. It was comfortable and when he pushed you away? You just kept following along.

“Steve?” You asked in the darkness hands fluttering over leather in the darkness, you tried again. “Steve? Come in? We got pinned down, need assistance.” You could feel no wet, which meant no bleeding, which meant no wounds- good.

Silence.

You chewed on your bottom lip, you need to see and the dome, while keeping you safe, was interfering with the comms. Concentrating you struggled to break it open, begging it to keep you shielded, hoping you didn’t fuck up. Rock fell away above your head, falling onto your shoulder and to the ground.

“Y/N?” Static and your name came through again broken but it was enough to make you cry out in relief.

Your eyes blinded quickly before you blinked the sudden influx of light away and greedily looking over the idiot in your lap. “Steve! We got ambushed! Need assistance ASAP!”

“Roger, on our way, hold tight you two.”

You laughed, dropping back against the dome, unconsciously carding your fingers into his hair. Soft, silky, a little wet from sweat. You narrowed your eyes at the thought.

Jerk.

There was no bleeding, but you weren’t sure what exactly had happened. One minute you were holding your own, the next this big fucking stupid IDIOT had come flying at you.

You sighed, grimacing as gunshots rang through the air. You were unsure how you had made it, but it was your handiwork. He seemed to have the ability to push you, push your abilities, it was frustrating.

You smiled. It had taken a year, but he had gotten used to having you around. It had taken another six months before he’d stopped attempting to avoid you. Logan had been the same, but it made you happy.

What had that been? Scott? You scoffed at the memory of the other day. Was he jealous? You actually laughed at that tugging at his hair and staring down at him, jerk. You pinched his nose, letting go when his brows drew together.

“Wake up! Sleeping through the fight! And you say I am bad!” You patted his cheek roughly, worry filling you when he didn’t rouse. It must have been a knock to the head. “Good you hit your head! Its so HAAaaAAAaarrRD!”

He looked soft, head in your lap. You smacked him again, leaning close to listen to his breathing. Tongue darting out as you stared at his long dark lashes. He was okay to look at when he was unconscious from a knock to the head. His lips were soft and you sat back.

“Stupid girl,” you muttered, fingers touching your lips. You had stolen a kiss. Embarrassment heated your neck and ears.

“Did you make that?!” Steve’s voice asked through the comms making you jump and scream at the same time. “We’re here, sit tight,” he added.

You nodded before responding, “ain’t going anywhere.” You could hear the fight continue and dropped your eyes back down to see bright blue ones studying you. “Jesus FUCK!!”

“You curse too much.”

You shoved a hand into his face and he snickered before groaning softly. “Okay jerk?” you asked pulling your hand out of his hair.

Metal met yours, “that feels nice.”

Your heart skipped, stomach tightening as he closed his eyes, tilting his head in your lap towards your tummy. What. The. Fuck? “Fucking excuse me ass, your not my mom.”

“Shut up. I’m injured. While protecting you might I add.”

You scowled, looking away. If you kept staring… there was danger if you kept staring. “Steve and back up just arrived,” you said fingers sifting through his hair softly, ignoring that he hadn’t released your wrist.

“Mm, good.”

“Stay awake ass.”

“Don’t try ordering me around stupid girl.”

“Why don’t you try stopping me!?”

“Maybe I will.”

But he didn’t move. He kept his eyes closed. You kept your fingers in his hair, tugging every so often to keep him awake and grumbling at you.

You would tell no one of the stolen kiss and he had been unconscious. No one would ever know, you sighed, the fighting was dying down.


	3. Pretty Stupid

  


Bucky glowered.

Sam flicked his ear as Steve dropped onto the couch on his other side, the three watching as you sat perfectly content on Scott’s lap. "Stop giving off murder vibes no one you want is picking up on man!" Sam huffed grabbing the remote.

"Shoulda said something," Steve pitched in.

Bucky shook his head, forcing his gaze away from your smiling face to the TV. "Don' know what you two are talking bout,” he growled irritated.

"Like nothing happened out in the field while you two were alone?" Steve asked grabbing the remote from Sam.

"Nothing happened!!" Bucky bit out. He felt your eyes on him and he quieted as Steve and Sam snickered. "Nothing happened, got hit pretty good while covering my partners ass is all."

"You never took a hit like that for me," Sam cooed batting his eyelashes.

"Never?" He asked rolling his eyes, "saved your ass plenty of times Wilson."

Bucky tensed up as you pounced, dropping into his lap, feet falling into Steve's lap and head into Sam's. "Whatcha talkin bout?"

It was instinctive, Bucky shoved you off his lap. The resounding thud even made him grimace.

"_**WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?!**_" you demanded as you scrambled to your feet. Both Sam and Steve slinking over the back of the couch.

"Nothing."

You pushed Scott’s hands away as he tried to help you, huffing irritatingly. "Y'know Buck, you're a real ass! That's why no one wants to hangout with you anymore, you've been insufferable the past few weeks and no matter how much space anyone gives you you just..." You flapped your hands around and stomped away, a loud groan leaving you.

Scott stared after you, "ain't ya gonna catch your girlfriend?" Bucky scowled running his hands over his face in aggravation. It was his own damn fault, he should've said something.

"Uhh, you mean Hope? She's outta town right now, but Y/N's helping me improve my dancing for when she gets back. Been teaching her some magic tricks in return. Hope is better at a lot of things than me and I wanna make sure I don't completely embarrass myself when I take her out dancing. Hey, man, I know stuff is hard, constant missions and all that," he sat down on the coffee table in front of Bucky, gripping his knee. "But ya know, instead of pushing everyone away you should I dunno, try talking to someone?"

"I'M NOT PUSHING ANYONE AWAY!" He exploded.

Scott looked around, prompting Bucky to do the same. "Your bad attitude ran them off. I know your close to Nat, maybe if you Skype with her it'll help? She should be back from India soon. Just," he sighed, "Y/N is really worried about you and she can't concentrate as well. That's no good when your going out in the field, if she did something wrong, let her know. It's killing her."

"Y/N thinks she did something wrong?!"

Scott sat back, "buddy, she’s been giving you space cause you keep brushing her off, you blew up on her the other day for bumping into you, what... What did she do wrong?"

Bucky shook his head, "you and Y/N... Not dating?"

Scott frowned, eyes widening as he made the connection. He reached out suddenly and smacked Bucky across the head, "fuck, I just hit the Winter Soldier. Fuck it, shit, been hanging out with Y/N too much, picking up her language. Uhh, you're pretty stupid. She's been a mess, says she knows whatever is wrong with you is because of her." He shook his head pursing his lips, "get it together Bucky, Y/N’s pretty cute if it weren't for Hope I would totally ask her out," he shrugged, "though I doubt anyone else stands a chance."

"What? Why?!"

Scott hung his head, "you really are stupid. Maybe I've been around Hope too long? Am I really smart now?!" 

Bucky sat up, getting ready to follow after you, FRIDAY caught his attention though, “all Avengers available please prepare for immediate field mission.”

**

Bucky hated otherworldly would be conquerors. Couldn’t they leave the damned planet alone? What was so appealing about Earth anyhow? Their planets couldn’t possibly match ours! He huffed annoyed as he made his way across the battlefield. The city was wrecked, not for lack of trying but surprise attacks often went like that. He followed Steve’s direction and started towards where you were at. All he had to do was follow the destruction.

He watched as you moved, the alien creatures coming at you in waves, how many days had he tortured you during training? He had pushed you so hard there had been days where he had been afraid he would push so hard you’d bury him with your powers.

“The fuck are you lookin’ at Barnes?” came your voice over the comms irritated.

Oh he had really ticked ya off. “You,” he answered plainly. He saw you hesitate, quickly drawing his weapon and shooting down the monsters that had gotten close enough. 

“I can handle this alone,” you bit out. You really didn’t need him here, not when he didn’t want to be around you and it had been evident the last month, he had been slowly pulling away from you, growling at you more and more. It hurt and frankly after everything- anger rose following the pang in your chest. Who needed the fucking idiot? Winter Soldier... jerk... asshole, idiot man-child. 

Bucky entered your line of vision, fist connecting with what you realized was the aliens face. Of course he would, you grit your teeth concentrating on shifting the ground, forcing the earth to swallow them up. 

“Yeah, but ya don’t have to,” he shot back finally as he fired his weapon.

“You’ve made it perfectly clear that you don’t wanna be around me, so.. fuck off!”

“Why are you being so damned stubborn?!” he growled angrily.

You caught his eye, waving a hand, rubble shot out flying through the enemies in front of you like bullets tearing through them with ease. “I don’t need you! Why are you here?!” you demanded angrily as he tore up the street till he stood right beside you. 

Bucky slammed into you, instinctively you wrapped your arms around his thick wide shoulders as he lifted you, legs around his waist; spinning with you in his arms, heavy gun in one firing as you provided a shield of earth that rose up as you both whirled before he bent under the rising ground, body curling over yours protectively.

“Because I fucking love you,” he huffed roughly.

The words were muffled into the side of your neck, but with the dome of dirt and rock now surrounding you they were clear as day. “I got you,” you said pulling back, Bucky kept his arm around your waist, pulling back only to stare at you. 

“Y/N-”

You both stilled for a moment, chests rising and falling with the exertion of reaching the other on the field before crashing your lips together. Laughter bubbled up as teeth clashed, both softening and finally syncing, lips molding together. Bucky pulled you closer, a rumbling growl making its way up his throat as you dropped your head back, his lips following along your jaw before moving to mark your neck. “Fuck... you’re such an asshole!”

Bucky hummed, nodding as he caught your earlobe between his teeth, “you’re a fucking pain in my ass!” he growled against your ear, “why do you do this to me?”

You stared at him in shock, shoving away from him, “ngh! Why-wh-what?! Aaahghhh! I am so done with your mood swings!! go fuck someone else’s head up! Why did I even bother?!” you screamed frustrated. “Just say what you mean!!”

Bucky laughed as you dropped to the ground from his lap, quickly following you, covering your body with his and pressing himself into you. “Now? This better?” he asked as he tugged your legs around his waist. 

You swallowed the moan fighting its way up your throat, body betraying you as you pressed up into him. “Asshole!” you grunted, thrusting your hands into his hair and dragging him down into a heated kiss.

“Guys? Comms are still open-” Steve’s voice cut in lie a bucket of cold water. “How about ya two finish... back at the compound in privacy?”

Bucky dropped his head to your shoulder, both of you breathing heavily.

“Finally!”

“SHUT UP SCOTT!” you growled as he laughed.

“Steve, it was just getting good!”

“Tony-”

“All of you shut up,” Bucky huffed pulling away from you, committing the way you looked to memory. Hair fucked up, lips swollen from his, a mark just under the corner of your jaw, eyes lust blown. God, he couldn’t wait to have your legs wrapped around him again. 

Preferably in his bed or yours.


End file.
